Maus Batel
Maus Batel is an Fakri at the College of Navigation, teaching Atmospheric Landing, Physics and Gravity . She has also has written several well known educational books on entering atmosphere and gravity, and is the director of the choir, The Star's Voice, at the College. Traits and Appearance Batel is a long a slender woman who, thanks to a bionic spine, stands tall and walks with grace. She has fair skin and has aged with time, abstaining from most life lengthening technology, gaining many wrinkles along the way. When she is at home she likes to lounge about in her pjs, however this is the only place you will catch her without makeup. When she teaches she will wear a standard black saree without much embellishment, simple jewry, and minimal makeup. On her days off, when she ventures to the library or on a date with her wife, she will wear beautiful blue sarees, all with fantastic jeweling and patterns. She will often also adorn a bold red lipstick and chandelier earrings. Biography Batel Maus was born April 17th 3,123 to a proud mother and two fathers, all whom work for House Vela Protection Services. She quickly showed her smarts and cunning mastering things well before she should. She was label a guinness at age 10. She was bored in school but worked hard to advance herself and her skills as a navigator. At age 25 Maus joined the House Vela Protection Services and over time became lead navigator of a commander ship. She served in protection until she was 40 where she retired with honors. After a year long vacation on a resort ship, Maus traveled to the Lodestone, despite her parents wishes, to try to help House Pyxis with navigating deep space to find lost planets. She stayed there for 5 years, but ultimately could not see eye-to-eye with the house, and left. After she returned to Haqani, she started to do more research on Gravity and Physics. She started to seek out hire education and more topics that interest her. She bought her synthetic, Qian Hu, in 3,171 and he quickly became part of her everyday life. She treated him well he grew to be her personal assistant, caretaker, and friend. She was always puzzled when she saw other Synths being treated poorly and promised Qian no harm would come to him. In 3,173 Batel Maus wrote her first book titled, Gravity and Deep Space Travel. She was approached by the College of Navigation afterwards and asked to be a Ustadh, but ultimately declined stating that her family would not approve. In 3,177, when House Crux revealed The Cygnus Plot to Seize Power, Maus was devastated. She knew what was to come and after a long discussion with Qian she took him to an underground operation where she had his electronic and wireless ties with House Cygnus severed, hoping that would be enough. When people started killing their Synths Maus set him free, telling Qian he needs to run and he is no longer safe here. Still wonders if he is ok from time to time and although she is not a sympathiser, she does feel pity for Synths. In 3,179, after the fall of House Cygnus, Maus joined the Imperial Army in order to make House Cygnus pay for their crimes. She quickly rose through the ranks and became the head of a fleet in 3,184. In 3,189 her fleet was attacked and many of the ships, including hers, were compromised. she became a prisoner of war in the hands of Cygnus. She was captured for 3 years where she lost much of her weight and was tortured regularly for information and fear. She was released through a deal between House Vela and House Cygnus. After her release she returned home and retired with honors from the military. In 3,193 She met the beautiful Sheliki Herqui at a family party. The two quickly became friends which soon grew into a romance. In 3,194 Batel maried Sheliki quietly and she still coped with the trauma of war. In 3,194, after engulfing herself in research, she published another book titled, Physics of the Spike Drive. It is still used in courses to present day and is her favorite work. She also took up singing, piano, and other musical instruments. This time, when the college contacted her to join, she said yes, being the first is the maus line to go into knowledge. In 3,195, at age 73, Maus moved to Pharos and became a Ustadh at the College of Navigation. she also took over the choir, allowing them to perform in concert halls not allowed to them as just a student organization. In two years she was so highly respected that she was named a Fakri of the school. She also published her 3rd and most recent book during this time titled, The Art of Landing and How to Teach It. Now in 3,200, the 77 year old enjoys teaching upper level classes, scouring the library for new information, and helping her choir students improve. You can often see her out with her wife, or chatting with friend Rani Vela Haddad Radburn in the school courtyard. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Vela Members